Elton John
Elton John was a singer and pianist act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard in the Quarterfinals. Elton was eliminated again in 8th place. Background Sir Elton Hercules John, CBE (born Reginald Kenneth Dwight; 25 March 1947), is an English singer, pianist, and composer. He has worked with lyricist Bernie Taupin as his songwriting partner since 1967; they have collaborated on more than 30 albums to date. In his five-decade career Elton John has sold more than 300 million records, making him one of the best-selling music artists in the world. He has more than fifty Top 40 hits, including seven consecutive No. 1 US albums, 58 Billboard Top 40 singles, 27 Top 10, four No. 2 and nine No. 1. For 31 consecutive years (1970–2000) he had at least one song in the Billboard Hot 100. His tribute single, re-penned in dedication to the late Princess Diana, "Candle in the Wind 1997" sold over 33 million copies worldwide and is the best-selling single in the history of the UK and US singles charts. He has also composed music, produced records, and has occasionally acted in films. John owned Watford Football Club from 1976 to 1987, and 1997 to 2002. He is an honorary Life President of the club, and in 2014 had a stand named after him at the club's home stadium. Raised in the Pinner area of London, John learned to play piano at an early age, and by 1962 had formed Bluesology. John met his songwriting partner, Bernie Taupin, in 1967, after they had both answered an advert for songwriters. For two years they wrote songs for other artists, including Lulu, and John also worked as a session musician for artists such as the Hollies and the Scaffold. In 1969 his debut album, Empty Sky, was released. In 1970 a single, "Your Song", from his second album, Elton John, reached the top ten in the UK and the US, his first hit single. After decades of commercial chart success, John has also achieved success in musical theatre, both in the West End and on Broadway, composing the music for The Lion King (film and musical), Aida and Billy Elliot the Musical. He has received five Grammy Awards, five Brit Awards – winning two awards for Outstanding Contribution to Music and the first Brits Icon in 2013 for his "lasting impact on British culture", an Academy Award, a Golden Globe Award, a Tony Award, a Disney Legends award, and the Kennedy Center Honors in 2004. In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked him Number 49 on its list of 100 influential musicians of the rock and roll era. In 2013, Billboard ranked him the most successful male solo artist on the Billboard Hot 100 Top All-Time Artists (third overall behind the Beatles and Madonna). He was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1994, is an inductee into the Songwriters Hall of Fame, and is a fellow of the British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors. Having been named a Order of the British Empire in 1996, John was made a Knight Bachelor by Elizabeth II for "services to music and charitable services" in 1998. John has performed at a number of royal events, such as the funeral of Princess Diana at Westminster Abbey in 1997, the Party at the Palace in 2002 and the Queen's Diamond Jubilee Concert outside Buckingham Palace in 2012. He has been heavily involved in the fight against AIDS since the late 1980s. In 1992, he established the Elton John AIDS Foundation and a year later began hosting the annual Academy Award Party, which has since become one of the highest-profile Oscar parties in the Hollywood film industry. Since its inception, the foundation has raised over US$200 million. John, who announced he was bisexual in 1976 and has been openly gay since 1988, entered into a civil partnership with David Furnish on 21 December 2005, and after same-sex marriage became legal in England and Wales in 2014, wed Furnish on 21 December 2014. Judge Cuts Elton John’s Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS04 consisted of singing his song “I’m Still Standing” while playing the piano. JayDK, Cards, guest judge Smack, and Pennies all gave him standing ovations. Despite overwhelmingly positive reception, John’s performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition. Wild Card Elton John was Usagi’s pick to return to the competition for the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Elton John’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode FS06 consisted of singing his song, “Goodbye Yellow Brick Road”, while playing the piano. Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all gave him standing ovations. Elton received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, instead of Robbie Rotten and Shadia Mansour. Semifinals Elton John’s Semifinals performance in Episode FS09 consisted of singing his song, “Rocket Man”, while playing the piano. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all gave him standing ovations. Elton received enough votes to move on to the Top, instead of Coldplay. Top 10 Elton John’s Top 10 performance in Episode FS11 consisted of singing his song, “Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word”. JayDK, Pennies, and Usagi gave him standing ovations. Elton did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Finale, eliminating him from the competition instead of David Bowie. Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Instrumentalists Category:FS Acts Category:FS Male Singers Category:FS Instrumentalists Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FS Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FS Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:FS Finalists Category:Usagi's Wildcards Category:8th Place